


Stop and Smell the Flesh

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Author : Cinnafox, Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Furihata voit le bon côté d'un monde rempli de zombies.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648648
Kudos: 5
Collections: Poulécriture





	Stop and Smell the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop and Smell the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499720) by [Cinnafox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox). 



**Jour 1 265 | 16h37**

Cela faisait des années que l'humanité avait été dévastée et, sans aucun écho d'un quelconque développement d'un remède et le manque de vivres dans les villes fantômes envahis par les mort-vivants, les survivants devaient se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

Cette semaine, c'était au tour d'Akashi et Furihata d'aller trouver de la nourriture et récupérer les caisses de provisions envoyées par les avions militaires. Leur journée commençait à huit heures, lorsque les zombies étaient encore lents et calmes.

La caisse était tombée au milieu d'un champ et était entourée par une horde de zombies. Akashi la fixa et soupira en les regardant depuis le toit d'une petite maison.

« C'est vraiment regrettable. » Commenta Akashi. Furihata monta sur le toit à son tour et le rejoignit. Son visage pâlit lorsqu'il vit la horde dans le champ et leur caisse de provisions au milieu.

« Bon. » Akashi sortit deux machettes, en prit une dans chaque main, et se prépara à partir, mais Furihata le retint.

« Attends– tu ne vas pas te jeter sur eux– avec quelle arme ? »

Les épaules d'Akashi s’affaissèrent et il lui envoya un regard mécontent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes d'autre ? » Demanda Akashi. Furihata sourit.

« Admire et apprends, mon Empereur. » Furihata attrapa son sac et en sortit deux cocktails Molotov qu'il avait préparés. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Akashi et jeta une bouteille en l'air. Elle éclata dans le champ, les flammes prenant vie et engouffrant les mort-vivants qui hurlèrent en se débattant.

« Burn baby ! Burn ! » Hurla Furihata, laissant échapper un rire presque démoniaque, le feu se reflétant dans ses yeux marrons autrefois innocent.

Akashi se retourna pour le regarder, il était à la fois amusé et, très franchement, effrayé.

« Au point où j'en suis, je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça excitant ou terrifiant. » Dit Akashi. Furihata sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu es impressionné ? »

« Hmm... Plus impressionné que quand tu joues au basket. »

« Hééé »

« Je plaisante. »

« Rends-nous service et laisse tes blagues mourir avec toi. »

Une fois que la horde de zombies fut réduite en cendres, le duo descendit du toit et trottina dans le champ boueux jusqu'à la caisse.

Akashi l'ouvrit et ils commencèrent à récupérer les vivres. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils remirent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et se préparèrent à reprendre la route, mais Furihata fut distrait par le coucher de soleil. Dans le ciel se mélangeaient plusieurs couleurs ; du jaune, de l'orange et du violet. Fasciné, Furihata marcha jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

Akashi le vit faire et le suivit. Ils admirèrent tous les deux l'horizon.

Furihata laissa échapper un soupir satisfait et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Akashi.

« J'aimerais que tout soit de nouveau normal, dit Furihata » Akashi acquiesça.

« Malgré tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde... la nature reste magnifique. » Ajouta-t-il. Il baissa les yeux et vit une marguerite.

« Regarde, une marguerite, dit-il. » Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. « Tu sais, peut-être qu'on peut encore apprécier la beauté du monde autour de nous. On pourrait respirer l'air frais et profiter de la vue ! »

« Kouki, tu sais que le monde est infesté de zombies, pas vrai ? »

« Je sais. Mais ce que je veux dire... » Furihata sourit et prit la main d'Akashi dans la sienne. « C'est qu'il y a encore de la vie ici, Sei. On a encore une chance, nous tous. Et tu sais, peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un endroit plus sûr, avec une belle vue, de quoi se faire un jardin, on construirait une clôture assez grande pour que les zombies ne puissent pas passer. Et plus tard dans l'année on pourrait profiter de la neige, faire des bonhommes de neige et des batailles de boules de neige. On ne devrait pas passer notre temps à essayer de survivre et chercher des vivres, je pense qu'on doit commencer à changer les choses et construire un petit village ! »

Furihata termina en souriant, plein d'espoir. Akashi sourit aussi, c'était comme un rêve d'enfant, mais il pouvait voir pourquoi ce n'était pas qu'un rêve innocent, il pouvait être réalisé si tout le monde y mettait du sien et travaillait intelligemment avec un peu d'imagination, comme Furihata.

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit Akashi et caressa les joues douces de Furihata. « Mais pas de chien. » Ajouta-t-il. Furihata rit et acquiesça avant de se tourner face au champ.

« On devrait accepter la nature et travailler pour prospérer ensemble ! » Annonça Furihata en écartant les bras et en relevant le menton. « Respirons l'air pur qui nous est offert ! » Dit-il et inspira profondément.

Akashi sourit et l'imita.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux aussitôt.

« Je sens les morts. » Dit Furihata, le souffle coupé.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je propose qu'on ne refasse plus jamais ça. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Et ils commencèrent à vomir leur repas et le goût de la chaire brûlée sur l'herbe.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
